creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Teoria rewolucji
Spotkałeś się kiedyś z Bogiem? Nietypowe pytanie, prawda? Zapewne nigdy bym Ci go nie zadał, gdyby nie zmuszające mnie do tego okoliczności, a właściwie własne sumienie. Najprawdopodobniej pomyślałeś, że nie spotkałeś Boga, bo w niego nie wierzysz, albo że spotkałeś go w innych ludziach. Ja jednak pytam, czy spotkałeś się z nim bezpośrednio. No właśnie, nie. Podobno niektórzy ludzie go spotkali. Ale czy wszyscy mówią nam prawdę? Ja Cię nie okłamuję. Widziałem Go. Jednak jest On czymś zupełnie innym, niż myślisz. Spotkanie to zostawiło we mnie na zawsze ślad, bolesny obraz, zagnieździł we mnie na stałe strach. Nie wiem, czemu akurat mnie wybrał jako powiernika swojej tajemnicy. Może było to kwestią przypadku? Nie wiem. Ale do spotkania doszło w całkiem zwyczajnych, poniekąd, okolicznościach. Pewnego wieczoru nie mogłem zasnąć. Przewracałem się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zmrużyć oka. W pewnym momencie, gdy już nawet liczenie baranów mi nie pomagało, postanowiłem iść się przejść. Po cichu wymknąłem się z mieszkania i udałem się w stronę parku. Pomimo późnej pory minąłem paru przechodniów - piątkowi imprezowicze najprawdopodobniej. W sumie jest weekend, to ludzi odreagowują stres w knajpach. Zawędrowałem w jedną z alejek, była pusta. Nagle poczułem, że coś mnie od siebie przyzywa. To było nieokreślone przyciąganie, któremu nieświadomie się poddałem. Będąc w częściowym amoku, podążyłem bezwiednie za wewnętrznym wołaniem. Gdy odzyskałem zdolność logicznego myślenia, znalazłem się twarzą w twarz z jakimś mężczyzną. Miał około czterdziestu lat, jego twarz była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek charakterystycznych cech - gdy tylko zamknąłem oczy, nie mogłem sobie jej przypomnieć. Mężczyzna przemówił do mnie, głosem głębokim i spokojnym: -Witaj, młodzieńcze. -Dobry wieczór - odpowiedziałem bezwiednie. Moje myśli szaleńczo gnały, próbując zrozumieć, co się tu dzieje. Przyzywało mnie do tego mężczyzny, to pewne, ale nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego tak się działo. Emanował on jakąś dziwna aurą, jakby odznaczał się tym sposobem od reszty świata. Jakby podkreślał, że nie do końca jest to jego rzeczywistość. -Kim pan jest? - zapytałem, ignorując wyostrzające się przeczucie, że znam odpowiedź na to pytanie. -Zależy. Nazywają mnie różnie. Zależy, komu się pokażę - uśmiechnął się i wskazała ręką ławkę, na której zaraz usiedliśmy. - Teraz ja mam do ciebie pytanie. Czy wierzysz w Boga? -Nie ukrywam, że jak większość nastolatków, nie koniecznie - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. Czułem strach, ale coś w środku mnie kazało mi nie kłamać, bo kłamstwo zaraz by się wydało. - Chce mi pan powiedzieć, że jest pan...? - sugestywnie przerwałem pytanie. Nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć. -Nie, nie, skądże - roześmiał się. - Chciałbym ci coś pokazać. -Co takiego? - cały czas zastanawiałem się, czemu rozmawiam z tym obcym, zdecydowanie nieco szalonym człowiekiem. Jednak coś mnie tu trzymało, zabraniało wstać i po prostu odejść. Nie mogłem się postawić tajemniczej mocy. -Najpierw pytanie: jak myślisz, co by było, gdyby wyszło na jaw, że żaden Bóg nie istnieje? Przez głowę przeleciały mi setki obrazów kościołów, ujęć wojen religijnych widzianych w telewizji, twarzy księży. To byłby szok dla wielu ludzi, zaburzenie porządku tego świata, zniszczenie wielu wartości, pozbawienie wielu ludzi celu w życiu, podpory mentalnej. -Słowem, chaos - mężczyzna jakby odczytał moje myśli. - Wielu ludzi żyje nadzieją na życie po śmierci, liczy na pomoc Boga. A teraz pozwól, że ci coś pokażę. Mężczyzna wstał i nakazał mi gestem uczynić to samo. -Masz chorobę lokomocyjną? - zapytał nagle. Pokręciłem ze zdziwieniem głową. - To dobrze. Podróże czasoprzestrzenne dają podobne odczucia. Trochę słabo by wyszło, gdybyśmy mieli w trakcie wycieczki niedogodności - uśmiechnął się lekko. -Zaraz, jakie pod... - chciałem zapytać, ale mężczyzna wykonał ręką szybki gest, po którym poczułem szarpnięcie, ból kręgosłupa, mdłości, po czym wylądowałem na czworakach na trawie. Z trudem podniosłem się, przeklinając pod nosem. Nagle zamarłem - to nie był park. To nie było miasto, to była... -Puszcza. Dokładnie - mężczyzna znów odczytał moje myśli. - Nie martw się, to bardziej projekcja, nie jestem ci w stanie tego wytłumaczyć, ale jesteśmy niewidoczni dla istot z tego świata, nie mamy także możliwości ingerencji w ich świat. -Ale jak? O co tu chodzi? - jęknąłem otrzepując ubranie. - Gdzie my jesteśmy? -To przeszłość twojego świata. Czasy, gdy, że tak to ujmę, zaczynaliście schodzić z drzewa. Spójrz - podążyłem wzrokiem za wyciągniętą dłonią rozmówcy. Zobaczyłem małpę. -Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to kiedyś będą ludzie? -Oczywiście - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. - Szybko się uczysz. A teraz przejdźmy dalej - przeszliśmy kawałek przez puszczę. Pomimo, że facet twierdził, że to wszystko to "bardziej projekcja", to i tak odczuwałem wszystko - fakturę liści, chłód powietrza, zapachy lasu. Czułem się jak ofiara żartu. Dosłownie czekałem, aż zza jakiegoś krzaka wyjdą ludzie z kamerami i oznajmia mi, że biorę udział w jakimś telewizyjnym gównianym show i że właśnie padłem ofiarą żartu. A potem koledzy i rodzina będą się ze mnie śmiali, będę musiał zmienić szkołę, wyprowadzić się i... -Nie dramatyzuj, młody. To żaden żart. Jeśli byś przykładał należną uwagę edukacji, zobaczyłbyś tu wiele wymarłych gatunków zwierząt i roślin, o których uczysz się w szkole na lekcjach geografii. Przekląłem cicho pod nosem i usiłowałem przywrócić z pamięci obrazy jakiś roślinek, o których wspominała nam kiedyś facetka od gery. Faktycznie, coś mi tu nie pasowało w otoczeniu. -Dobra, młody. Nie myśl tyle, tylko podejdź tu i spójrz - mężczyzna zatrzymał się i wskazał mi ręką coś, co znajdowało się za dużymi krzakami. Podszedłem niechętnie bliżej i... zamarłem. Staliśmy na wprost jakiegoś dużego, nowoczesnego domu. Jego architektura, wygląd i materiał różniły się od tych mi znanych. Zacząłem się śmiać. -To nie miał być żart. A teraz gadaj, gdzie jest ekipa telewizyjna. -Ech, młody - mężczyzna westchnął. - Ale ta telewizja odmóżdżyła twoje społeczeństwo. To żaden żart. Próbuję ci pokazać, kim są ci, których uważacie za Bogów. Przypatrz się uważniej. -Chyba jednak podziękuję - westchnąłem. - To wszystko to pewnie głupi sen, z którego jak się obudzę, to będę się śmiał. Wystarczy, że się uszczypnę... - nagle poczułem coś dziwnego pod czaszką. Moje usta zamarły w połowie słowa, a ciało zaczęło się, bez mojej władzy, poruszać w stronę skazywaną przez mężczyznę. On patrzył na mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. -Nie chciałem tego robić, ale nie po to cię wlokłem taki kawał, byś teraz kręcił noskiem. Za chwile oddam ci twoją wolę, ale ty w zamian mnie spokojnie wysłuchasz do końca. Jego słowa mnie przeraziły. Zaczynałem się bać, to wszystko było dziwne, a jednocześnie zbyt realne jak na sen. Posłusznie spojrzałem w stronę domu. Ze środka wyszli jacyś ludzie, zachowywali się nieco dziwnie, jednak niektóre z wykonywanych przez nich czynności były mi znajome. Obserwowałem ich, nic nie rozumiejąc, jeszcze przez chwilę. -O co ci chodzi? - zapytałem nagle. - Skoro to są czasy pierwszych ludzi, to co tu robi cywilizacja? -To są właśnie ci wasi Bogowie - odparł mężczyzna ze smutkiem w głosie. -Nie rozumiem. Chcesz powiedzieć, że... - zamarłem, bo obraz, który objawił mi się w głowie mnie przeraził. -Dokładnie. Bogowie są ludźmi. A raczej ich kolejną formą ewolucyjną. -Jak to? - poczułem zawroty głowy. To wszystko było chore. -Słyszałeś teorie o tym, że ludzie używają tylko części mózgu? Że wykorzystują tylko część jego możliwości? Więc właśnie Bogowie to ludzie, którym ewolucja umożliwiła używania prawie że 100% możliwości mózgu. O Jezusie też zapewne słyszałeś. On tez był jednym z tych ludzi. To jego umysł mu umożliwiał robienie, tak zwanych przez was, cudów. Wasi pisarze zmienili jednak w księgach jego słowa, zmieniając go w Boga obdarzonego mocą swojego ojca Stwórcy. Stąd się narodziła religia, z błędu. Bogów nie ma, są ludzie. Tak samo objawienia i twierdzenia. Czasem któryś z nadludzi ukaże się twojemu pobratymcowi, a oni, w wyniku szoku, twierdzą później, że doznali kontaktu z Bogiem i rozpowiadają ludziom o Bogu, anielskich chórach, niebie. Tak naprawdę żadna z tych rzeczy nie istnieje. Usiadłem z wrażenia na ziemi. Ta teoria była CHORA. O co chodziło temu człowiekowi?! PO CO mi to wszystko mówił? Zaraz jednak, ludzkim zwyczajem, znalazłem haczyk. -Skoro to są bogowie, skoro żyli równolegle z nami, to co się z nimi stało? -Choroba cywilizacyjna. Nadmiar mocy i żądz prowadzi do zniszczenia i śmierci - mężczyzna patrzył z nostalgią na ludzi. - Z resztą widziałeś albo słyszałeś o tym w swoim świecie. Wiele nazwisk ludzi zapisało się w waszej historii krwią, ponieważ chcieli mieć władzę. U nas było podobnie. Uważaliśmy małpy za głupie i się nimi nie przejmowaliśmy, dlatego ocalał twój gatunek. My się natomiast mordowaliśmy, wykańczaliśmy swoją cywilizację, aż pozostała nas tylko garstka. Musieliśmy usunąć ślady swojej działalności, dlatego nikt nas wcześniej nie zauważył. Ukrywaliśmy się latami, rozwijaliśmy się. Dopiero niedawno zauważyliśmy, że wam, ludziom, grozi to samo. Dlatego próbujemy nawiązywać z wami kontakt. Chcemy was ostrzec, byście nie pobłądzili w cywilizacji. Uważamy was, co prawda, za mało inteligentnych i słabo rozwiniętych umysłowo, ale wierzymy, że uda nam się osiągnąć cel - uwagę puściłem mimo uszu. Ogrom informacji przytłoczył mnie zupełnie. Nie byłem w stanie w to wszystko uwierzyć. Siedziałem nieruchomo, z pustym spojrzeniem, wpatrując się w nieokreślone miejsce. -Czyli my tez umrzemy? -Staramy się temu zapobiec. Ale chyba nie jesteśmy pierwsi. -Co masz na myśli? -Ktoś musiał to wszystko stworzyć. Świat, ciebie, mnie, naszych przodków. Najprawdopodobniej ten cykl trwa od miliardów lat. Kolejne istoty, rozwój, zniszczenie, użycie mocy, by odbudować świat, ewolucja. I tak w kółko. Czyli, że podobnych historii mogły być tysiące, a świat stworzył ktoś, kto jest, tak jakby, kolejną albo ostateczną formą ewolucyjną człowieka. A może naprawdę istniał kiedyś Bóg? A może to był człowiek? Nie wiadomo. -Po co mi to mówisz? - ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. - Czemu akurat ja? -Potrzebujemy ludzi, którzy swoimi czynami pomogą nam zatrzymać albo przynajmniej zahamować rozwój choroby cywilizacyjnej. Nie zawsze wychodzi nam nawiązanie kontaktu z twoimi pobratymcami - mężczyzna mówił spokojnie, jak do dziecka. - Niektórzy w ogóle nie wierzą, inni zapadają po fakcie na chorobę psychiczną, inni reagują jak ci zapaleni katolicy po objawieniu. Najwyraźniej źle wybrałem powiernika tajemnicy. A może żaden z ludzi nie jest w stanie nic zdziałać? W końcu wasze życie i kultura opierają się na religii od wieków, a nasze historie burzą ten porządek, wykraczają poza granice waszego pojmowania. Nie jesteście w stanie pojąć tego, że Boga nie ma, nie było i nie będzie. -To o co chodzi z tą ewolucją?! Nic z tego nie rozumiem! -Za kilkadziesiąt tysięcy lat, to wy będziecie, może, na naszym poziomie, małpy na waszym, pojawią się inne prostsze stworzenia, a my... nie wiadomo. Może zostaniemy Bogami? Może nie ma nic więcej? Może do tego nie dojdzie? Zrozumiałem, że ów tajemniczy mężczyzna wie niewiele więcej ode mnie. Chciałem o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, obudzić się w domu, wrócić do szarej rzeczywistości, ale nie było to możliwe - to nie był sen, a ja już nigdy nie wrócę do normalności. -Czas wracać - ledwie dotarł do mnie sens słów wypowiadanych przez mężczyznę. Kiwnąłem głową, po czym nastąpił powrót, równie nieprzyjemny co podróż w tę stronę. Gdy tylko wróciłem do swojego świata, bez słowa odszedłem. W moim świecie nic sie nie zmieniło, cały czas była noc, w parku nic nie przybyło, nawet godzina była ta sama. Ale we mnie się zmieniło wszystko. Już nie byłem zwykłym nastolatkiem. Wiedza, zdobyta w podróży, paliła mnie boleśnie. Nie chciałem tego wiedzieć. Lepiej było żyć w niewiedzy. Ale już nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Mogłem jedynie zachować ten sekret dla siebie. Ale wiedziałem, że nie będę w stanie. Dlatego się do ciebie zwróciłem, anonimowy czytelniku. Pomóż mi ratować ten chylący się od wieków ku zagładzie świat. Jeśli ten ciężar będzie dla ciebie zbyt wielki, to potraktuj tę historię jako sen, kolejną opowieść z rodzajów tych, których w sieci krążą setki, a może nawet tysiące. Ja najprawdopodobniej skończę w zakładzie dla obłąkanych. Już wtedy przerażało mnie to wszystko, potem było tylko gorzej i gorzej. Im więcej myślisz, tym bardziej żałujesz. Może lepiej będzie, gdy zapomnisz? Ale ktoś musi czuwać. Ktoś musi uratować ludzi. Jesteśmy jak zwierzęta, sami się powoli zabijamy. Krok po kroku, zbliżamy się do śmierci. Wynajdujemy sobie Boga, by mieć nadzieję, że po śmierci coś będzie, że ktoś nas oczyści z naszych czynów. Z tego spotkania wyniosłem jeszcze jedno. Energia jest i pozostaje, ale może zmienić formę. Coś może być po śmierci. A może po prostu staniemy się energią, która posłuży jako środek do dalszych etapów ewolucji? Nie chcę już o tym myśleć. Chcę wymazać swoje wspomnienia. Czasami lepiej nie spotkać. Czasami lepiej nie widzieć. Czasami lepiej nie słyszeć. Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie